Beauchamp Seymour, 1st Baron Alcester
| death_date = | placeofburial_label = Place of burial | placeofburial = | birth_place = London, England | death_place = London, England | nickname = The Ocean Swell | allegiance = | branch = Royal Navy | serviceyears = 1834–1885 | rank = Admiral | unit = | commands = (1855-56) Naval Brigade, New Zealand (1860-61) Junior Naval Lord (1872-74) Channel Fleet (1874-77) Mediterranean Fleet (1880-83) Second Sea Lord (1883-85) | battles = Crimean War (1856) Maori War (1860-1861) Anglo-Egyptian War (1882) | awards = GCB | relations = Horace Seymour (father) }} Admiral Frederick Beauchamp Paget Seymour, 1st Baron Alcester, GCB (12 April 1821 – 30 March 1895) was a British naval commander. He was Commander-in-Chief of the Channel Fleet between 1874 and 1877 and of the Mediterranean Fleet between 1880 and 1883. Background Seymour was the son of Colonel Sir Horace Seymour and a cousin of the 5th Marquess of Hertford. He was a great-grandson of the 1st Marquess of Hertford. Naval career Seymour entered the Royal Navy in 1834, and served in the Mediterranean and the Pacific, and was for three years aide-de-camp to his uncle Sir George Seymour, and was promoted to Commander in 1847. He also served in Burma. He was the Commander-in-Chief of the Australia Station from 10 March 1860 and 21 July 1862 as Commodore second class with his pennant aboard . He commanded the Naval Brigade in New Zealand during the Maori Wars of 1860-61, and was made a Commander of the Bath for this. In 1872, he became a Fourth Naval Lord for two years, and then commander the Channel Fleet. He became a Vice-Admiral on 31 December 1876, and was appointed KCB in June 1877, and was promoted to GCB on 24 May 1881. From 1880 to 1883 he was Commander-in-Chief, Mediterranean Fleet and from 1883 to 1885 he was Second Naval Lord. He became an Admiral in May 1882. He was created Baron Alcester (pronounced "Allster"), of Alcester in the County of Warwick, in 1882 for his command of the bombardment of Alexandria and in the subsequent operations on the coast of Egypt. He was also honoured with a parliamentary grant of £25,000, the Freedom of the City of London and a Sword of Honour. Personal life Lord Alcester never married. He died in March 1895, aged 73, when his peerage became extinct. References * External links * **The Alexandria Bombardment of 1882 Photograph Album digital collection was originally compiled by Italian photographer Luigi Fiorillo. This unique resource documents the British naval attack on 'Urabi Pasha's nationalists, who revolted against Taufik Pasha, the Khedive of Egypt, from 1879 to 1882. Fiorillo’s fifty page album records damage to Alexandria's neighborhoods, particularly the harbor and the fortress district. The images trace the development of episode from the arrival of the British fleet to the destruction of the emerging downtown district. Further, the photographs show the artillery and forts used by the resistance. The album also features portraits of the key players in the bombardment, including 'Urabi Pasha, Khedive Taufik, Admiral Seymour, and Sir Wolseley. |- |- |- |- |- Category:1821 births Category:1895 deaths Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Anglo-Egyptian War Category:Royal Navy personnel of the New Zealand Wars Category:Military leaders of the New Zealand Wars Category:Barons in the Peerage of the United Kingdom Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Lords of the Admiralty Beauchamp Seymour, 1st Baron Alcester